onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tashigi
|age = 21 lat (debiut) 23 lata (po przeskoku) |height = 170 cm |hair = Czarne |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 6 października |affiliation = Marynarka; 1. jednostka G-5 |previousaffiliation = Baza Marynarki w Logue Town |occupation = Pułkownik |previousoccupation = Podporucznik; Starsza sierżant |locations = G-5 |status = Żywa |abilities = Dominacja (Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia, Dominacja Koloru Obserwacji), Sześć Form (Golenie) |weapons = Shigure, Yamaoroshi, Kashuu |debut = Rozdział 96; Odcinek 48 |japanese voice = Junko Noda}} Tashigi jest pułkownikiem Marynarki służącym pod dowództwem wiceadmirała Smokera w bazie G-5. Pierwszy raz została pokazana jako starszy sierżant w Logue Town, a później w wyniku działań w Alabaście została mianowana podporucznikiem. W pewnym momencie podczas przeskoku, dostała awans do rangi pułkownika. Wygląd Tashigi ma ostry podbródek, czarne włosy (ciemno niebieskie w anime) i ciemnobrązowe oczy. Z twarzy przypomina dawno zmarłą przyjaciółkę Zoro, Kuinę. Nosi różne kolorowe koszule z krótkimi rękawami, ale zawsze dodaje niebieski skórzany płaszcz z ocieplanym kołnierzem. Ona również nosi niebieskie dżinsy, czarne buty i prostokątne czerwone okulary. Po przeskoku jej włosy są o wiele dłuższe ale spięte klipsem, a jej podbródek stał się bardziej zaokrąglony. Podobnie jak wiele innych kobiet urosła, a jej figura zaczęła bardziej przypominać klepsydrę, a walory fizyczne się zwiększyły (w tej kategorii widać wyraźną różnicę w rozmiarach biustu i pośladków). Nadal ma słaby wzrok i nosi okulary. Ma na sobie też koszule z krótkim rękawem tyle, że teraz widnieje na niej motyw kwiatowy, jasne dżinsy i różowe półbuty. Ponieważ awansowała do rangi kapitana teraz nosi na sobie standardowy płaszcz oficerów marynarki tyle, że jest on jasnoróżowy. Podobnie jak w przypadku Hiny, podwładni Tashigi przywiązują się do niej ze względu na jej umiejętności i urodę. Galeria Główna seria Tashigi's First Alabasta Arc Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Tashigi podczas pobytu w Alabaście. Tashigi's Second Alabasta Arc Outfit.png|Drugi strój Tashigi podczas pobytu w Alabaście. Tashigi_Post_Enies_Lobby_Arc_Outfit.png|Tashigi po incydencie na Enies Lobby. Tashigi Marineford Arc Outfit.png|Strój Tashigi podczas wojny na Marineford. Tashigi Criminal Shirt.png|Tashigi w ubraniu Criminal po przeskoku. Tashigi's Outfit in the Punk Hazard Arc.png|Ubiór Tashigi podczas pobytu na Punk Hazard. Tashigi Dressrosa Arc Outfit.png|Strój Tashigi po opuszczeniu Punk Hazard. Tashigi_PH_Arc.png|Tashigi w ciele Smokera na Punk Hazard. Tashigi_as_a_Child.png|Tashigi jako dziecko. Gry wideo Tashigi One Py Berry Match.png|Tashigi w One Py Berry Match. Tashigi Unlimited World Red.png|Tashigi w One Piece: Unlimited World Red. Tashigi Pirate Warriors 3.png|Tashigi w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. Tashigi_Super_Grand_Battle_X.png|Tashigi w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. Tashigi_Thousand_Storm.png|Tashigi przed przeskokiem w One Piece Thousand Storm. Tashigi_timeskip_Thousand_Storm.png|Tashigi po przeskoku w One Piece Thousand Storm. Tashigi_Valentine_Thousand_Storm.png|Tashigi w stroju walentynkowym w One Piece Thousand Storm. Tashigi_in_Bounty_Rush.png|Tashigi w One Piece Bounty Rush. Tashigi_World_Seeker.png|Tashigi w One Piece: World Seeker. Inne Concept Art Tashigi.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Tashigi z One Piece Color Walk 2. Tashigi_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Tashigi z anime. Tashigi_Stampede_Outfit.png|Strój Tashigi w One Piece: Stampede. Osobowość Pasją Tashigi są słynne katany i kiedy widzi taki okaz u człowieka o wątpliwej reputacji zawsze stara się odebrać mu broń, mimo że pomiędzy nimi może być spora różnica sił. W Logue Town spotyka Zoro w sklepie i natychmiast rozpoznaje wszystkie jego katany, ale do pełnego opisu wspomaga się książką. Jest bardzo odważna, ale podczas pojedynków często traci koncentracje i przez to przegrywa, co często wypomina jej przełożony Smoker. Po przegranej z Zoro zapragnęła ponownie się z nim zmierzyć i odebrać mu jego broń, po przeskoku nadal tego pragnęła mimo, że widziała jego nowe zdolności znacznie przekraczające jej własne. thumb|200px|Zawstydzona Tashigi. Ona i Smoker mają odmienny pogląd na sprawiedliwość od definicji Marynarki. Pomimo swojej niechęci do piratów jest gotowa do współpracy z nimi kiedy wymaga tego sytuacja. Tak samo jak Kuina, Tashigi czuje się postrzegana gorsza od mężczyzn jako szermierz. Jest obrażona na Zoro, że pokonał ją ale nie chciał zabić. To nie powstrzymuje jej od stania się silniejszą by osiągnąć swoje marzenia. W przeciwieństwie od większości kobiet w One Piece bardzo nie lubi pokazywać swojego ciała i wściekła się kiedy Smoker (uwięziony w jej ciele) rozpiął koszule. Była strasznie zażenowana i próbowała zasłonić osłonięte piersi nogami kiedy wróciła do własnego ciała (miała wtedy związane ręce). Najbardziej widoczną cechą Tashigi jest jej roztargnienie. Podczas aktu Alabasta kiedy Smoker gonił Luffy'ego nie potrafiła rozeznać się w sytuacji dopóki przełożony wszystkiego jej nie wyjaśnił. W tym samym akcie nie zauważyła mocy Diabelskiego Owocu Choppera, który rozmawiał z nią w trybie Walk Point i stał naprzeciwko niej. W Loguetown nie rozpoznała tożsamości Zoro mimo, że ten nosił trzy miecze co jest charakterystyczne tylko dla niego. Relacje Wrogowie Roronoa Zoro Ich relacje są bardzo skomplikowane. Dla Zoro jest ona zarówno z wyglądu jak i zachowania bardzo podobna do jego przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa Kuinę i dlatego nie chce z nią walczyć. Tashigi widzi w nim przeciwnika, którego musi pokonać aby odzyskać Wadou Ichimonji. Mimo że nigdy z nim nie wygrała szanuje go jako zdolnego szermierza, oraz nienawidzi ponieważ sądzi, że Zoro zawsze traktuje ją pobłażliwie. Umiejętności i moce Szermierka thumb|200px|Tashigi używa swoich zdolności do odbicia kuli armatniej. Miecze * Shigure (miecz, którego zazwyczaj używa) * Yamaoroshi (wcześniej należał do Billy'ego z załogi Yes) * Kashuu (wcześniej należał do Mr. 11 z Baroque Works) Sześć Form Po przeskoku widać jak Tashigi użyła Golenia, aby uciec przed atakami Monet. Dominacja Podczas swojej walki z Lawem Smoker zdradził, że Tashigi potrafi używać Dominacji, ale jest jeszcze zbyt słaba aby się z nim zmierzyć. Później podczas walki z Monet widać jak używa Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia. Tashigi potrafi też używać Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji Główne walki * Tashigi kontra Billy (powieść) * Tashigi kontra Koze i Packy * Tashigi kontra Roronoa Zoro * Tashigi kontra Mr. 11 (niepokazana) * Tashigi kontra Miss All Sunday * Tashigi i Smoker kontra nienazwany pirat z nagrodą w wysokości 50,000,000 (niepokazana) * Marynarka i Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz kontra załoga Białobrodego i jej sojusznicy * 1. jednostka G-5 kontra piraci dawniej więzieni przez Nowych Piratów Ryboludzi * 1. jednostka G-5 kontra Trafalgar D. Water Law * 1. jednostka G-5 kontra centaury i satyry * Tashigi (w ciele Smokera) kontra Monkey D. Luffy * Tashigi (w ciele Smokera), Smoker (w ciele Tashigi), Nico Robin i Franky kontra Caesar Clown (niepokazana) * Tashigi kontra Vergo * Tashigi i Roronoa Zoro kontra Monet Ciekawostki * W czwartym rankingu popularności zajęła 42. miejsce, w szóstym awansowała na 32. miejsce. * Tashigi jest drugą kobietą z Marynarki pokazaną w serii, pierwszą jest Belle-mere. * W piątym rankingu popularności zajęła 65. miejsce. * Oda zapytany przez fana po co Tashigi okulary kiedy w niektórych momentach radzi sobie świetnie bez nich odpowiedział nie potrzebuje ich i narysował je by wyróżniała się w jakiś sposób. * Postać Tashigi bardzo się zmieniała podczas fabuły One Piece kiedy pierwszy raz się pojawiła wyglądała jak Kuina ale podczas bitwy na Marineford oraz po dwuletnim przeskoku jej wygląd drastycznie się zmienił. Nawigacja ca:Tashigi de:Tashigi en:Tashigi es:Tashigi fr:Tashigi id:Tashigi it:Tashigi ru:Тасиги Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Pułkownicy Kategoria:Postacie z Logue Town Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji